


Corazon

by RJ_Nari



Series: Ashtray Heart [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Nari/pseuds/RJ_Nari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could change one thing what would it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mi corazón de cenicero...my ashtray heart

Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Riido.

He had followed that bastard Kuran with a full intention to kill both of them...even if he died at the same time.

He could feel the drops run down his arm where the thorns cut into him desperate for blood.

Damn Kuran for treating him like his own personal tool to wield, using him and Ichiru like pawns.

&

Kaname stood by as he felt Zero closing in. Everything was going to plan and soon he could leave this place knowing his dear Yuuki was safe.

Something was felt wrong though...it was way too easy.

&

Sara knew something like this would happen and it was for this reason the contingency had been put in place.

She smirked down at the unconscious body of Ichiou's grandson.

They really were naive if they thought it would be over just by killing Riido Kuran. He was just the most efficient means to her goal.

'So it has come down to this...' she thought as she held the fragile book, oh how much she'd wanted to turn back the clock.

She smirked, Kaname would have no idea what was about to happen and the funniest thing was that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.


	2. Reflecting On My Past

He was afraid...mostly though he felt angry.

He felt her fangs slice into his neck...but he all he could focus on was the sick smile playing on Ichiru's face as he stared down at their parents' bleeding bodies lay on the snow covered ground.

Zero's lilac eyes shot open. He remained still breathing in and out steadily as he tried to calm down.

"Nii-san...go back to sleep" Ichiru whispered tiredly from behind him and wrapped an arm around his twin's waist.

He closed his eyes, it would be hectic tomorrow.

A few hours later after the sun had started to set Zero sat up in bed, the other side was empty, Ichiru had gone to tend to Shizuka.

This afternoon Maria and Zero were to be going to be starting at Cross Academy.

He stared across at the brand new uniform Shizuka-hime had given him when he been ordered to attend the stupid school.

"I don't think glaring at it will make you get dressed any quicker..." Maria joked as she skipped through the door in her white Night Class uniform.

"It makes me look like a damn host" he said sighing.

"Well you look like a host anyway...though I guess Shizuka-sama could have given you the girls uniform instead heh though I'd have to say you do have the figure" she told him happily, obviously finding enjoyment from his suffering "Come on! We have to meet the headmaster in twenty minutes" Maria threw his clothes at him.

"Yeah...yeah" he replied half heartedly and pushed her out the door.

After he knew she'd gone back to her room he sighed.

"She will definitely... be one of the first I kill" he murmured picking his white pants off the floor as he started to undress out of his pajamas.


	3. Replay

Zero observed the man they called Chairman with a cynical gaze...this man was the famous ex-hunter who had founded the academy.

"So you must be Kiryuu-kun and Kurenai-san! Welcome to Cross Academy!" he greeted the two of them enthusiastically from behind his desk...that appeared to be patched together across the middle for some reason.

Zero just looked on blankly, he hated people who were such fake cheerfulness.

"This is my darling daughter Yuuki" the blonde man said proudly.

"That's adopted daughter...Nice to meet you both" the short brunette girl said shyly bowing to them. Yuuki looked like she wanted to be anywhere but the Chairman's office at the moment with her head lowered.

"Yuuki-chan along with Wakaba Sayori, are the schools prefects, now they will be escorting the Night Class to and from your dorms, you're not to go anywhere near the Day Class students nd there is to be no drinking of blood on school grounds okay" he laid out the rules for them though Maria didn't seem to be paying an iota of attention.

Maria smiled licking her lips, Zero didn't want to know what sadistic things were going through her head at the moment as she watched the other girl so intently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuki-chan" She whispered into Yuuki's ear as she siddled up close to her "I know we'll have a wonderful time here together"

"Maria..." Zero growled softly, he wasn't normally one to interfere with her schemes but this time she was going too far trying to rope in a human girl especially one that smelled so much of a another pureblood.

"Really Zerorin-chan I'm just having some fun no need to be so serious all the time" she joked but he could tell she was warning him to back off.

"Now now children let's calm down" Cross told everyone "I think it would be best if you went straight to the Moon Dormitories, class will be starting soon" he turned to Yuuki "Yori-chan should be down at the gate by now, can you take them over please"

"Of course Headmaster" Yuuki murmured.

"Oh Yuuki-chan when will ever call me Daddy?!" he'd asked as tears streamed down his face, that's when Zero decided the man was completely insane.

Yuuki cringed, he was so embarrassing some times...well ok most of the time.

By the time the three of them reached the gates of the Moon Dorm there was already a group of noisy Day Class girls as well as one or two guys waiting out the front. Even from a distance their annoying screams of 'Kyaa! Kyaa!' almost made his ears bleed.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled threateningly over the top of them.

Everyone froze suddenly and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Wow!" Someone called out "No one's ever silenced them completely before!" a short brown haired girl came running out of the crowd up to them.

"Hi Yori!" Yuuki replied cheerfully, her personality seemingly doing a 180 upon seeing her best friend.

"The trick is to make them believe you'll really kill them..." he advised her with a smirk across his lips...so okay maybe he wasn't completely sane either.

Yuuki and Yori backed away from him a little. "What?" he asked puzzled by their response.

The Moon Dorms weren't that different from all the other mansions they'd called home over the last four years. Marble floors and ornate decorations...really you've seen one mansion you've seen them all in Zero's opinion.

He could sense someone watching him, Zero looked up to the top of the grand staircase and his eyes narrowed.

&&&

Kuran Kaname observed the new two comers with interest...the girl he recognized from a few of the functions he'd attended, as he recalled she was from the Kurenai family which was distantly related with Hiou Shizuka 'The mad blooming princess'. Her 'bodyguard' Ichiru as he'd referred to himself was already upstairs in the room Kurenai-san had requested. He knew of her plan but it did not worry him.

Kaname was much more interested in the boy, Kiryuu Zero.

Kiryuu was attractive enough but it was obviously he was an ex-human from his scent though he seemed to have not only not fallen into insanity, he'd become stable enough to turn into the equivalent to a level C.

He looked familiar for some reason...there a niggling feeling at the back of his head like he'd forgotten something and it annoyed him greatly.

A memory flashed through his mind as he noticed Kiryuu glared up at him.

A silver haired boy about 13 years old rushed at him with a kitchen knife...the blunt blade cut into arm through his thick coat.

'You smell just like her...that woman' the boy yelled at him furiously.

'What...was that?' Kaname thought as he rubbed his temple. He sighed and went back to his room to finish getting ready for class, he could do his duty as dorm president and welcome them later...his dear Yuuki was waiting out there after all.


	4. Hesitation

Zero didn't like vampires...even though he himself was one.

He had been training to be a hunter ever since he was old enough to walk. So had his brother Ichiru though most of the time he was too sick to actively participate.

Even though he'd been betrayed by him, he still loved his brother. It was Shizuka's fault...though he didn't even blame her that much anymore, the one's he desired to destroy were much higher up.

"Are you actually going to eat or are you just content to stab your food?" someone asked him.

Zero glared up at the blonde boy sitting next to him. It was his third day at the Academy and Zero had been sitting at dining hall trying to eat but just ended up brooding.

"I'm Aidou Hanabusa by the way" he said.

"...so annoying..." Zero mumbled, he hated how everyone around this place always looked so happy he just wanted to smacked them right in the face and ask if what drugs they were on...and if he could have some.

"Don't worry about Aidou-kun! He just got another photo of Kaname-sama in the shower" an older blonde whispered.

"What who told you that?!" Aidou exclaimed frantically and jumped up so quickly he almost fell backwards in his chair.

"You did just then" he said a deceptively calm smile on his face "My name is Ichijou Takuma I'm vice-president of the dorm, so are you planning on going to the Winter Ball next week?"

"I really don't know Ichijou-sempai...I've seen the way the girls around here act and I think I'll pass" Zero replied politely, smiling his patent 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' smile.

"Oh yeah they're nice but insane that's why I prefer Shiki-kun's company" Ichijou commented "...one of them tried to steal my pants once...while I was still in them..." he laughed it off as though it was a normal occurrence.

Now Zero had never been to school before or actually spent time with people his own age except for Maria and Ichiru but even he knew that that was behaviour that only happened in crazy person land.

"So how is it so far, Zero-kun?" he asked.

Ruka glared at them from across the table and flipped her long hair.

Zero mentally cringed, what was up with these brats? "Fine I guess, the lessons are easy enough" he replied boredly and stood up, he really needed to talk to the cook in this place...Ichiru made better food than this...and that wasn't a compliment "See ya" he waved goodnight um morning whatever it was, even after four years he hadn't gotten used to the time difference between humans and the bastard blood suckers.

&&&

"I know okay!" the boy said a little agitated.

You're drifting from the original plan another voice whispered to him tauntingly.

"I know but I have met some interesting pawns" he argued running his fingers though his hair.

If they're that interesting will you still use them to their potential? it asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course...the only reason I live is revenge, I don't care how I get it" he said softly he knew he shouldn't care but he always ending feeling something.

Then why'd you hesitate? it questioned, he hadn't meant to but the consequences had been too great if he'd been wrong.

"I don't know...some of them may turn out to be knights"he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he stopped talking.

He sensed someone outside his door.

knock knock

"Kiryuu-kun? It's lights out now, were you talking with someone just now?" he heard a voice ask through his locked door - Shiki Senri he remembered - in that perpetually bored tone of his "The noise from your room is keeping me up...thank you"

Why...Zero's door was closed...and the walls weren't that thin especially seeing as Shiki and Ichijou's room was across the hall. Zero suspected they were eaves dropping but he paid no head to it, he'd only sensed them then and knew they hadn't heard anything that would give him away.

"No, Shiki I was just going to bed...sorry for disturbing you" Zero apologized politely, crap he almost blew his cover.

&&&

Kaname looked down at the chess board, he sighed, he was missing a knight.

"I seem to be missing some pieces..." he said to himself tiredly, over the past couple of days his head aches had increased which lead to many a broken window; and now he had to worry about Kain and Aidou running around harassing the Day Class girls when they're meant to be in lesson.

He needed a break.

Kaname was so tired, he spent most of his time just trying to keep his dear Yuuki safe from harm even with Seiren's help. He needed someone who could stay with her around the clock as well as actually keep her company, he knew she got lonely alot when he was away her only friends were Cross and Wakaba-san.

"I know what your plans are for me but why him? Why bring him with you?" Kaname whispered as he laid back on his leather couch. He clutched his head, what the hell were these...visions? they weren't his memories...and yet they were from his point of view.

'You could never betray her, because you are under her obligation. You are being let to live because of that, Zero. By me...'

It was like memories from another life. Kaname didn't know what was causing this but he had to find out soon because if it continued like this he knew it would only be a matter of time before he slipped and someone got hurt.


	5. Control

When he had told Ichijou that he wasn't going to attend the Winter Ball Zero had lied.

He knew Shizuka had something planned for that night. Zero just needed to pick up one very special item first.

Zero ran his fingers over the rose bush, he had only two hobbies that that bitch Shizuka allowed him to pursue one was cooking and the other being gardening.

The Rose was his favourite type of plant, they were so beautiful but had such sharp thorns...just like his mother.

"I'll get that back for you... ne Kaa-san" he murmured as he ran his finger over one of the flowers "The Kiryuu's most beautiful rose...is the one covered in the blood of our enemies".

&&&

Yagari Touga was not a very patient man at the best of times.

He had been trekking through the country side four prefectures over on a hunt for a level C who had murdered five people when he had heard the news second hand from his old student Takamiya Kaito and god was he going to break something when he finally got his hands on Cross...namely his face.

"You better have a fucking good explaination for this Kaien?!" he yelled as he kicked open the headmaster's door.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" Kaien cried.

"You knew where he was this whole time and didn't inform me!" Yagari said angrily, god he had been searching for those boys for four freaking years now and Cross didn't even think to ring him when Zero had stood right there in his office.

"I didn't ring you because I knew how you would react Touga! He's not your student anymore...he can never be a hunter again even if he wanted to..." He yelled back and sighed pushing his glasses back up the ridge of his nose.

"You mean Zero is...?" Yagari whispered in shock, his ever present cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Yes...I'm sorry Touga but it's true" Kaien replied softly as his old friend ran out quickly.

&&&

Ichiru had been observing his brother.

He was sure Zero was up to something.

"What are you planning Nii-san?" he thought out loud, Ichiru hardly ever knew what was going on in Zero's head anymore.

"Well Ichiru it wouldn't be a surprise then if I told you...hmn though that's even if I was planning anything" Zero said behind him; if Ichiru wasn't so used to his brother doing this all the time it would have scared the hell out of him and made him fall off the railing he was perched on.

Ichiru turned around and studied Zero's apathetic face.

"Zero-nii-san is always planning something, ever since Shizuka-hime took us in it's like you're different person" he told him.

"Maybe I've always been like this...you've just been too blind to see the truth, ne Ichiru?" Zero pondered with a finger tapping his pale lips in thought.

Ichiru's eyes narrowed slightly...how dare he use his own words against him.

"Hmm hmm hmmm hmn hn hn hmmm hmmm hn hn hmn hmn hmmmm hmnnn*" Zero hummed softly.

"You really are insane!" he said turning his back on his twin.

"Well maybe...you're the one's who made me this way...though I could possibly be faking you know" Zero replied running his hand through his own silver hair "When it comes to acting I learnt from the best" suddenly he smelt something in the air near bye.

"And who was that?" Ichiru said but when he turned back around he found that Zero had vanished as quickly as he'd appeared back into the night.

&&&

Yuuki couldn't tell anyone about this...not even the Chairman and especially not Kaname-sempai.

She flinched as she felt the fangs slice painfully slowly into the side of her neck.

"Awww Yuuki-chan don't be like that, you know you like it" he whispered into her ear and ran his fingers through her shoulder length brunette hair.

Tears started to pool in her eyes...this was wrong...but she couldn't stop him from doing it even with her Artemis Rod that lay a few metre's away out her reach from where he had her pinned up against a tree.

She should have never gone off patrolling alone...Yori could have at least fought him off with her katana but no she just had to prove she could be independent. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

His grip on her arms tightened painfully "Why? Why does he only look at you? What so special about you huh?" he spat angrily picking her up by one arm and tossed her hard against the forest floor.

Yuuki laid there silently with her eyes scrunched shut willing him to leave.

"Oh well I'll be seeing you again soon Yuuki-chan see-ya" he said cheerfully as he walked away.

Slowly she tried to pick herself up off the ground and had to lean on a tree for support god he'd drained so much blood.

One step at a time she walked forward...Yuuki was not quite sure which way she was travelling but she thought it was towards the Sun Dorms.

Suddenly she bumped into something.

"Yuuki-san you shouldn't be walking around alone without a weapon" someone told her, their soft smooth voice had quite a calming effect "Shouldn't you be with Wakaba-san?" they asked.

She could hear the splash of the lake as the tide lapped against the narrow beach.

"Sorry but I thought...this was the Sun Dorms...who are you?" she asked feeling light headed and nauseous.

"Its Kiryuu Zero, we met the other day in the Chairman's office...should I get someone? You do not look so good perhaps Kuran-sempai" Zero suggested just as she quickly dropped over the railing she had been leaning on into the churning waters on the Academy lake.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he shrugged off his uniform jacket and shoes, jumping in after her.


	6. Illusions

Yuuki's body limp sank like a dead weight deeper and deeper in the dark water of the lake. The cold penetrated her weary mind and shocked Yuuki back to semi-consciousness. Her chocolate brown eyes opened and peering up she could almost make out a figure coming towards her in the moon light.

She shivered weakly, she barely had enough energy left to keep her eyes open.

'Kana...me-sem...pai' She thought as a pair pale arms wrapped firmly around her tiny waist 'No...' she managed to vaguely make out silver hair floating in her peripheral vision and Yuuki remembered who she'd been talking to only moments before she fell in '...Kiryuu-kun...'.

Zero emerged from the dark frigid water with Yuuki held securely in his arms.

He gasped desperately for air and pushed his soaked fringe out of his eyes as he tried to discern which way the shore was.

"You really are too troublesome..." he said swimming as quickly as possible back to land, as he swam Yuuki's head lent back against his neck and that's when he noticed the bite marks "How are you meant to protect the Kyaa Kyaa! brigade if you let yourself get bitten as well..."

She didn't respond not that Zero really expected her to.

Bang!

"AH!" Zero gasped in pain as he felt the shotgun pellet go though his left shoulder and in his shock Yuuki had almost slipped from his arms into the now shallow water.

"So it's true, isn't idiot student...you were turned?" he heard a gruff voice say from behind him.

Zero quickly turned around "Well seems so" he replied "Why'd you shoot me? it's not like I bit her Yagari-sensei"

"Really then how'd she get those marks?" Yagari interrogated him suspiciously with his shotgun trained on his ex-student "and by the way where's Ichiru?"

"He around...I don't really care...are you just going to stand there and watch us both die of shock and hypothermia or are you actually going to help Yagari-sensei..." he asked a little irritated that his white vest was now ruined from the blood seeping into it from his wound.

Yagari tooked the girl from his arms, they needed to get out of here before the others caught wiff of the blood on both Yuuki and Zero.

He was angry, shocked and surprised as well as a whole gamut of other emotions that he'd die before he dared let a human see on his face let alone a vampire but he was about to let an innocent girl die just because of his negligence.

&&&

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Cross yelled at him.

"Cross..." Yagari tried to cut into the blonde man's tirade.

"I mean really did you even think before pulling out your gun! You've gone too far I know you're shocked and all about Kiryuu-kun but to shoot one of my precious Night Class students, Touga!" he continued and threw his hands up in the air.

"Kaien! Shut the hell up for a minute!" Yagari exclaimed, his hands slammed hard against the Chairman's desk "How was I to know what went down...he was holding her and she had marks on her neck normally I wouldn't have even bothered with a warning shot...if it was anyone but him I would have put a bullet between their eyes!"

Cross calmed down and became serious for a minute "I know Touga but without Zero-kun being a Level E we need a proper investigation, if there is to be peace here I can't have the Association members coming in and shooting the first person with fangs they see" he said rubbing his glasses "Now! Will you stop abusing my desk...honestly why does everyone feel the need to hurt my dear Desk-chan" he asked with waterfall tears streaming down his face.

"Idiot..." Yagari muttered shaking his head.

&&&

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes, she felt so tired and cold even though she knew she'd just been sleeping and the left side of her neck stung like crazy.

"Ah...you're awake Yuuki-chan" someone greeted her.

Slowly everything came into focus and she could see her adoptive father sitting at the foot of her bed...wait wasn't she just patrolling.

"Don't worry Yuuki you're in the infirmary, you've been out for ten hours" the Chairman told her patting her hair "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Urgh..." Yuuki tried to think back to the night before "I was patrolling...with Yori-chan...we had a fight and...I went off alone...I'm sorry" she remembered everything but she couldn't tell him...it would ruin everything he'd worked so hard to achieve if it got out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yuuki-chan...I should be the one who's sorry I shouldn't have expected you to be able to fight anyone even with Yori-chan's help" He stated calmly and hugged her tightly in his arms "Now I need to know who bit you please Yuuki-chan, not only for what the did to you but to protect the Day Class as well...please"

"I can't..."she stuttered into his shoulder as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Please Yuuki I need to know...was it Kiryuu-kun?" he asked again.

"No! Kiryuu-kun was the one who helped me! He was the one who rescued me" she exclaimed, for some reason she felt angry that someone would accuse Zero when he was the one who saved her from certain death.

"Sorry I just needed to know, I sure Kaname-kun would like to know the name of your attacker as well" he apologized to her "Ah...enough of this we can talk later but right now Kurenai-san is her to visit seeing as we've already ruled out all the girls!" Kaien let go of her and jumpred up of the bed quickly "Good evening and I'll come visit you later my dear Yuuki-chan" he kissed her on the forehead.

&&&

Zero laid flat on his bed staring up at the white plaster ceiling.

How boring...though thankfully he didn't have to share his room with anyone yet.

His shoulder was still aching from where the hunter weapon had hit him and he'd had to shower twice to get the smell of blood off him not that it was worth the effort as the wound was still leaking a bit...this was why he wished he could where black.

There was a knock on his door and he sat up.

"Zero-kun, it's Takuma, Kaname-sama wishes to see you" Ichijou said through the door.

So there's a fourth player in this chess game...oh well it'll just make things more interesting, Zero hated to be bored, that's when he felt most like killing something...or himself.

Zero stepped out dressed just in dark blue jeans, his uniform shirt of which he'd left the top two buttons open and some sneakers as he'd as of yet had not retrieved his shoes from the lake side. As he walked down the corridor towards Kuran's room the vampires especially Ruka and Aidou gave him incredulous looks...really what did they think he was going to see the Queen or something?

"You wanted to see me Kuran-sempai?" Zero asked as he entered.

"What do you know about Cross Yuuki getting bitten?" Kaname asked as he leant back against his leather couch.

"I know that she was but not by whom, you would have to ask Yuuki-san" he replied choosing his words carefully.

"Really...I heard that it was you who pulled her from the lake" Kaname explained calmly but his garnet eyes told differently.

"Yes I did but other than that I can't tell you anything" Zero informed the pureblood his eyes lowered in false submissiveness, for once he was actually was telling things truthfully there wasn't anything to gain by lying to Kaname...if it was Shizuka he would have lied right off the bat just to spite the bitch.

Suddenly Kaname had him pinned to the wall his eyes blazing red "I know you're hiding something! Now tell me!" he growled and Zero could tell that he was trying to use his pureblood status force him.

"I'm not some lackey you can order around Kuran-sempai" Zero stated looking up at him non-chalantly "But if you really want to know if it was me who bit your dear Yuuki why don't you just bite me?" he offered.

"What are you playing at?" Kaname questioned his eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Well if I had drunk from her wouldn't you be able to taste it? and really how long has it been since you've drunk actual blood" Zero argued tilting his neck back temptingly.

Kaname could smell the blood on the younger vampire from his injury 'Why not...what could he possibly have to gain from this? it would also clear it up for good' he thought unconsciously leaning in and licking the boy.

Zero gasped his eyes clenched shut as Kaname's fangs punctured his pale neck, the brunette's lips against his skin.

'Wow...' he thought clutching onto Kaname's shoulders for support...this was way different from Shizuka and he almost whined in complaint when he felt Kuran's fangs slid out.

"You may leave now, I suggest you take the window" he said softly and turned his back on the silver haired boy. He didn't know what happened just then, he'd been so sure that it had been Kiryuu that had defiled his darling girl he just couldn't get the image of him biting Yuuki out of his mind once he'd heard what had happened.

Kaname looked down...and apparently his body liked it a little too much.


	7. Hidden In Plain Sight

It hurt... the other boy's fangs sank in hastily almost tearing his flesh. The smooth tongue lapping at his neck licking up the escaping rivets of crimson blood that ran down over his collarbone and soaked into his black shirt.

He felt the warm lips against his skin...the cold hard muzzle of a gun pressed into his chin.

Kaname could smell both his own and Zero's blood mixed in the air around them...it smelled so good.

"Ahh..ahh...ahh" Kaname woke up suddenly his breathing quick and shallow. Sweat covered his face, soaked through his hair and into the sheets under him.

He something wet and sticky under his blanket.

Kaname frowned sleepily, this was unexpected...for one thing he loved Yuuki and another he'd only known the boy for a week. He pulled himself out of bed, he'd have one of the maids dispose of it.

The cold stream from the shower helped to wake him up a bit and reduce his surprising still present inconvenience.

As he stepped out of the water Kaname wrapped a large cotton towel around his waist and he touched his finger tips to his lips...this could be a problem.

&&&

"Yuuki-chan how are you?" Maria asked politely.

Yuuki looked up other at the door way. Kurenai-san stood there for a second before walking over and sitting on the bed as if it were her home.

"I'm...I'm okay" she said shakily, she was still a little dizzy from the blood loss.

"Really? I would've thought that being bitten like that would be at least a little traumatic...I mean you are human, so that was you're first time right?" Maria pondered scratching her head.

"Yes...but I'm fine now" Yuuki tried to tell her.

"Hmmn I'm sure...Kaname-sama must really love you to go this far to protect you" she said as she observed her intently.

"What?" Yuuki asked surprised.

"He hides so much from you...I'm sure he's just trying to protect you but don't you ever wonder what it is he doesn't want you to know" Maria thought out loud.

"I don't understand, Kaname-sempai has always been good to me" she said shaking her head.

"Then why hasn't he ever told you about your past, I heard that he saved you when you were young...I like you Yuuki-chan and I don't want you to suffer, so I'm going to offer to help you, okay" Maria proposed out of the blue as she held Yuuki's hands.

Yuuki stared into Maria's pale violet eyes "I don't know...what sort of offer?" she asked.

"I will help you know all about your past" She said.

&&&

It had been two hours since Maria had left but all she could think about was her offer.

"You know thinking so much will only give you a head ache" someone said.

"Kiryuu-kun!" Yuuki exclaimed a little shocked.

Zero sat in the open window lazily leaning back against the frame, the curtains floating around him in the breeze.

"Maria really puts forward an interesting proposal..." he said tiredly "I wouldn't trust a word that comes from her mouth"

"Kurenai-san said Kaname-sempai was hiding something from me" She stated sadly hugging her knees careful not to pull on the IV in the top of her hand, Yuuki didn't know why but there was something about Kiryuu-kun that made it easy to talk to.

"I don't know much about Kuran-sempai but I've known Maria for four years now and there are some things she says that just shouldn't be believed...she is very self serving...the only experience you've had so far is with the Night Class isn't it?" He asked and Yuuki nodded.

"They have been nice to me" She whispered resting her head on her forearms "Kiryuu-kun I know we haven't know each other long but are we friends?"

Zero just frowned and brushed off her question "Be careful, after yesterday you shouldn't be so naive still...there are some bad vampires out there who won't stop if just because you ask nicely, a lot are ruthless blood thirsty monsters...those marks on your neck prove that don't they" he warned her sternly.

'Bad vampires...' the words echoed in her head.

Yuuki...this child's parents were killed a bad vampire...he was the sole survivor of the massacre, no one else was spared...I've decided to take him under my care...

Yuuki blinked confusedly.

"I will only say this once but stay away from Kurenai Maria" Zero warned her before vanishing as quickly as he'd appeared.

&&&

Kaname had been watching Kurenai Maria ever since she'd arrived and she had still to prove to him that she was no threat to either himself or Yuuki.

He knew of her connection to Hiou Shizuka, it wasn't that hard to work out with her looks. She sat across from him in his room with her servant Ichiru standing gaurd behind her, even though he didn't really need the back up...it was not that he was unguarded, if she tried anything he knew that Seiren was waiting in position outside his door.

"Kurenai-san what is it that you would like to speak with me about?" he asked her as politely as he could muster, his impression of her so far was that of a puppet who knew she was one and she followed her orders but for a price. He didn't like Kurenai Maria but he didn't gain anything from insulting the little brat either so he kept his control as best he could. Really if Yuuki had turned out like Kurenai he probably would have let her die no matter what Juuri said.

"I'm worried about my dear Zero-chan Kuran-sama" Maria asked sweetly "I just noticed that when I saw him he had some nasty bite marks on his neck and I'm worried someone may be taking advantage of him...being so new to vampire society and all, he's such a delicate little flower"

"I had no idea" he said calmly "It is clearly understood by the rest of the Night Class that drinking blood is against school rules, I will have some on investigate it...I would hate for him to pull out of the Academy so soon after he'd arrived" Kaname lent on his left hand and casually sipped his raspberry tea.

"Zero is very dear to my family so you have our thanks Kuran-sama for any help" She replied and smiled gratefully...it almost seemed sincere.

Kaname was getting bored with this, he stood up and walked over to the door "It is my duty after all as dorm president after to keep the peace" he said politely "Now I'm sorry but I have something to attend I'm sure Seiren can see you out" he opened the door and closed it.

Takuma was waiting out in the hall way as well.

He turned to him and Seiren "Keep an eye on those two" he ordered.

Seiren knelt and replied "Of course Kaname-sama".

Kaname sighed he didn't know what he'd do without these two, he spent so much time trying to make sure Yuuki is safe that most of the time he didn't know if there was anyone he could trust.

Seiren followed him as he walked down the hall when suddenly a faint sweet smell of blood and sweat hit his nose.

He knew that scent like the back of his hand, he didn't smell Wakaba-san and wondered why Yuuki would come to the Moon Dorms alone after what happened especially while she was still healing.

"Seiren...is Yuuki here today?" Kaname asked his unofficial bodygaurd.

"No my lord" she replied bowing her head, he started to panic though kept calm and in control.

As he traveled around the corner into the dining hall the smell increased in potency, he looked around the only quarter filled chamber...it was definitely originating from in here.

Over the other side sat Aidou, Ruka and Kain at one of the long tables.

He could smell it, the sweet smell of his dear girl was eminating from that direction...no it couldn't be...not one of his inner circle...one of them couldn't have committed such an outright betrayal against him.

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked but he ignored her.

"AHH!" Aidou let out a pain filled gasp as he was slammed through the wall from Kaname's telekinetic powers.

"Don't you dare try to speak!" Kaname ordered furiously as he crushed the blonde's throat with his hand.

"Kaname-sama please let him go, don't kill him" Kain pleaded for his cousin's life daring to touch the pureblood.

Kaname glared up at him, like he'd sully his hands with his disgusting worm's life, "Don't touch me..." he growled angrily smacking Kain's hand away "Get this thing out of my sight!" he said releasing Aidou from his grip.

Hanabusa laid there bleeding and struggling for air amidst the dust and rubble.

Akatsuki knelt down next to him...how could this have happened...he'd only let his cousin out of his sight for an hour...damn it!

&&&

Zero's breathing was laboured and his chest hurt so badly. He knew he shouldn't have let that bastard take so much when he was already injured.

He'd been holed up in his room ever since the pain had started stabbing around his heart shortly after he'd visited Yuuki-san. He'd already missed dinner as he tried to control himself by scoffing down blood tablets dry by the handful.

Zero slept after that as his body desperately tried to heal itself and when he'd woken up he found himself in Maria's room up at the top of the Moon Dorm building.

"Good to see you awake my dear Zero" She said her voice strangely calm "I hope you slept well".

Zero's eyes narrowed...this wasn't Maria.

"What do you want Shizuka-sama?" he asked his voice full of disdain.

"You need blood" she stated "Don't deny it Zero, you know you have to drink, the tablets will only go so far no matter what propaganda that Kuran brat likes to spread" Shizuka sauntered up to Zero and stroked him face in a mock show of affection.

He tried with all his might to control his overwhelming hatred towards her at that moment and got some satisfaction from ignoring her until he felt the sharp sting of the slap across his face.

"So disrespectful" Shizuka said and sighed "Isn't he Ichiru?"

"Yes Shizuka-hime" Ichiru agreed with his mistress automatically from where he stood off to the side.

"You always have to be difficult Zero, every time you need to drink you have to be like this, it's quite annoying so lets skip the boring foreplay and just drink" she ordered as her eyes glowed crimson in the dull moon light coming through the window.

Zero's eyes became vacant and glazed "Yes Shizuka-sama" he replied softly and he leaned him towards her pale neck.


	8. Para Siempre

Zero felt sick...it had been two days since she'd forced him to take blood from her but he still felt disgusting...he still remembered that horrible feeling of his body moving on it's with him trapped inside his own mind being forced to sit back and watch.

Ichiru told him how nice she was and if he just followed her orders he wouldn't have to punished all the time. It was his own fault if he got hurt...he was bad...

He pounded his fists against the stone walls over and over again until blood ran down his arms.

The room he was in was completely bare except for a mattress on the floor, there was no windows...no access to the outside world except the heavy steel door that had a small flap at the bottom for food to be slip through.

He never had any company, he was alone with no one to talk to except his shadow...and sometimes it spoke back.

'You should kill her...'

'I know...but I'm not strong enough now' he said leaning his head back against the wall. Sometimes he'd forget how long he'd been there, his memory played tricks on him and weeks would just string together or just be forgotten completely because he just did the same thing day in day out.

She had wanted to break him...

No! He wouldn't remember that place! Zero slammed his face into the pillow. Instinctively his hand came up to the left side of his neck his nails clawing into the place that woman had bitten him all those years ago.

Blood stained his fingers as he tried to get rid of the dirty feeling that clung to him.

"Nii-san..." Ichiru said entering his room "You should stop, the other vampires will smell your blood" he grabbed Zero's hand and held it tightly.

He wanted to yell at him to shut up, to tell him that he had no right to call himself his brother but Zero remained silent and glared up at him.

"You should sleep Zero-nii you have classes tonight and that Winter Ball thing is happening tomorrow so you need your rest" he advised him as he climbed into the bed behind him "You really shouldn't waste so much when Shizuka-hime just gave you her precious blood" Ichiru wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and started to slowly lick the blood off his neck.

Zero laid completely still in his twin's arms "How can I rest with you here Ichiru?" he whispered tiredly.

"Hmmn? You don't have to worry, I won't do anything...I love you Zero-nii" Ichiru said and smirked.

"It's not nice to lie...if you want to kill me go ahead, I'm going to sleep" Zero murmured closing his eyes.

&&&

The moon was high as members of the day class prepared the hall for the ball and the two prefects were getting the decorations finished the night before it was set to be held.

Yuuki didn't know why the class president was so hard on her when she didn't even participate in the exams...why blame her for the class' low average grade when Cross had given her an exemption. God he was such a whiny little bastard.

"Stop slacking Cross!" he yelled over at her.

"He's probably just sad because he won't be able to see his precious Ruka-chan" Yori joked helping her hang the banner.

Upon hearing that he broke into tears "Ruka-sama!" he wailed.

Yuuki smiled shyly at her best friend's comment "Yeah remember what we found during the sweep, all those Ruka/Rima doujinshi!" she said a little too loudly and laughed.

"So I heard you got a present from Kuran-sempai, is he taking you to the ball?" Yori asked in a whisper.

"Wah! I'm on duty, I could never -!" she tried to deny it but Yori cut her off.

"Oh come on I'm your best friend, partner and room mate how could I not know?" Yori cut in.

Yuuki sighed...she should have known.

"Then you arn't surprised that I know you're going with the Dorm President?" she teased.

Suddenly she felt something, like someone was watching her.

"Yuuki? Is something wrong?" Yori asked worriedly and touched her friend's arm.

"It's nothing I'm just tired" she reassured her while looking around "Are you okay with finishing this?...I'm gonna go to bed okay"

Yori frowned "Okay...are you sure you should be back on duty so soon?, I mean you only just got out of the infirmary Yuuki" she questioned.

"I'm fine, I got used to sleeping like a normal person...I'm just tired okay seeya in the morning" Yuuki said waving goodnight.

The night air was cold as she walked back to the Sun Dorms. She walked quickly with the quietness feeding her paranoia.

"Really a girl like you is meant to protect everyone..." a voice spoke from amongst the trees scaring the hell out her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed jumping back terrified.

"Shut up, god I hate stupid girl's like you" Ichiru said annoyed "I only came to deliver a message" he rolled his eyes and held out an envelope.

Yuuki quickly switched from petrified to indignant and snatched the envelope from his hand angrily.

"Hmph! I'm the one who should be upset, I've seen the way you've been around my brother...acting so friendly" he said threateningly and grabbed her wrist "I'll only tell you this once but stay away from Zero"

"I don't like Kiryuu-kun like that, he's my friend" she exclaimed pulling herself free of his grip.

"He doesn't need someone like you in his life, just stay away from him!" Ichiru growled pulling out his kunai and Yuuki ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"You better not go near Zero or there wouldn't be enough of you left for even Kuran-sama to identify you" he called out after her.

&&&

Kain Akatsuki didn't like going behind Kaname-sama's back, he'd thought about this the last couple of days but he couldn't let just let his cousin wallow down there all alone in his small cell.

"Hanabusa?" he whispered through the bars.

"Aka...tsuki is that you?" Aidou said wearily and looked up from where he had been lying on the concrete floor with his arms chained to the wall.

"Yeah, how are you? What happened Hanabusa?" he asked handing him a bottle full of water mixed with blood tablets. Aidou drank from it greedily, some of the reddish liquid trailing down his chin.

"I'm sorry Akatsuki...I was just so angry...he paid so much attention to her I just wanted to know what was so special about her...a puny human girl who isn't even one of the cutest or smartest around" Aidou ranted sadly "I mean Ruka is way more pretty than her...hell even Seiren is...I just don't understand why he never looks at me" he covered his face in his hands.

"You can't make someone love you Hanabusa if Kaname-sama loves Yuuki-san then just let him be, don't you want him to be happy" Kain argued, he was sick and tired of cleaning up his cousin's messes "Under the circumstances he went easy on you...I can't keep bailing you out Hana" he sighed rubbing his dark amber eyes.

"I never asked you to!" his cousin spat back, the air temperature dropping by a few degrees "why don't you go off with your darling Ruka! I don't need your help"

"Stop being such a brat! You need all the help you can get moron and don't you dare bring Ruka into this!" Kain growled angrily.

Aidou stayed quiet shocked that Kain - normally so calm and in control and laid back had actually yelled at him.

"If you don't want my help then fine...you're on your own now" he snapped at him and walked off.

"No I'm sorry Akatsuki! Please come back! Don't leave me alone!" Aidou called out frantically, tears running down his face.

&&&

Zero didn't really care how he looked. There was no one he wanted to dance with anyway all that mattered was the plan.

He doubled checked that he had everything before he set out for the Ball. Under his left arm he felt the bulge of his weapon and he smiled...tonight was was the night that everything came together. After four long torturous years all his hard work and training would all come together for him to finally accomplish at least part of his revenge.

'It's all coming together now' he thought unwrapping the bandages from around his neck to find the gashes he'd carved there two nights before had completely healed like they were never there 'Those idiots are so easy to manipulate...' he adjusted his crimson tie and checked himself in the mirror "Good enough".

"Tonight's the night so I better not keep everyone waiting" Zero said to himself flipping his silver hair.


	9. For What It's Worth

Zero leaned against the stone pillar, god he was bored out of his mind...he'd gone to something similar with his parents when he was little at the Hunters Association headquarters and he'd been as bored then as he was now...he almost wished Shizuka would hurry up and just make her move already.

"Hi Kiryuu-kun" Yuuki came up to him and asked. Zero thought she looked pretty in her long sleeved white silk dress, Kuran had probably bought it for her...he didn't think she could have afforded a designer outfit like that even if she pleaded with the headmaster.

Not that he knew alot about these sorts of things, Maria just had a similar dress.

She frowned "You're not going to get anyone to dance with you if you look like that!" she said and sighed as she started to rearrange his clothes so he looked more presentable, straightening his tie and tucking it under his vest then buttoning up his jacket like he was a five year old who didn't know how to dress himself properly "Now doesn't that look better"

"Yuuki-san didn't you arrive with Kuran-sempai" Zero questioned expanding his senses searching for the pureblood.

"I sneaked away while he was talking with Ichijou-sempai" Yuuki whispered in a conspiring tone "Anyway are you having fun?"

He just shrugged "It's okay...just how much of that punch have you had?" he said pondering as to why she seemed so buzzed all of a sudden.

"I only had a glass!" she exclaimed "hmph!"

"There you are Yuuki I've been looking for you everywhere" Kaname called out behind her "How can I call you my date if you keep on running off" he joked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kaname-sempai...I just wanted a drink and you were talking with Ichijou-sempai" Yuuki cried "and then I saw Kiryuu-kun over here and I guess I lost track"

"It's okay Yuuki...and when are you ever going to call me Kaname?" Kaname said looking Zero up and down "So Kiryuu-chan why are you over here on your own, I'm sure there are plenty of boys wanting to dance with a pretty girl like you..." he smirked.

Zero glared up at him, he hadn't even given him a reason to be such a jerk to him...yet anyway. Zero's eyes widened he could sense Shizuka near bye but he stayed where he was, he'd let her make the first move.

"Come on Yuuki" Kaname told her grasping her small hand. She glanced at Zero, a flash of disappointment on her face.

"...Okay...bye Zero" Yuuki said softly and allowed the pureblood to lead her away.

Zero tried to keep his cheeks from reddening in embarrassment, he didn't know what her agenda was or if she even had one but Yuuki was starting to get under his skin. Not that he liked anyone that way...he hadn't had any friends outside of his family, they always moved around too much and had to protect their identity as hunters.

Kaname...wait a minute what the hell he meant that bastard Kuran...now he was a stuck up jerk...an attractive jerk but a jerk nonetheless.

Zero shook his head, there was no time to be thinking of those sorts of things he had a mission to complete.

&&&

"You called Kiryuu-kun Zero?" Kaname questioned Yuuki with his eyebrow raised. He was becoming a little jealous that she would call a boy she'd only just met by just his first name when she still called him sempai.

"I did? It must have just slipped out" She said and averted her eyes "Sorry I've been doing that a lot lately...".

"There's nothing to be sorry about Yuuki, I just wonder why you'll never call me by just my name" he asked patting her hair softly "Ever since I started at the Academy"

Kaname's arms held on to Ruka's arms tightly holding her stil as he sucked at her neck, blood trailed down his chin and his normally garnet eyes blazed bright crimson in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Kaname..." Yuuki said and she pushed him away and she just ran...she ran as fast as she could.

Yuuki couldn't bring herself to fully trust him no matter how much she wanted to...she had made up her mind.

&&&

Ichiru waited outside the lounge of his Shizuka-hime's room at the very top of the Moon Dormitories.

Bam! The front door slammed open and Zero walked through "Where's Yuuki-san?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cross-san is still at the dance as far as I know Zero-nii" Ichiru replied smoothly running his fingers through his longish hair.

"Shut up...I know Yuuki's here" Zero said and brushed past his twin into where he knew Shizuka was "Yuuki-san!" he called out.

"Zero-kun don't stop me!" she cried.

"Listen whatever she's offered you it's not worth it!" he argued.

"Now now Zero-chan let the girl make up her own mind" Shizuka joked possessing Maria's body still "I won't be like this forever" her eyes narrowed "Why can't you ever do as your told? Why can't you just be like Ichiru-kun" she sighed suddenly Maria's body slumped forward unconscious.

Zero didn't pay any attention to her and just looked over at the door where Shizuka stood in her real body, cold rose coloured eyes staring down at him.

"I was never good at taking orders" he said pulling something from his jacket and smirked.

"Oh Zero, I never thought you would have the nerve" Shizuka sighed caressed his pale face.

"Yuuki get the hell out of here!" Zero yelled he didn't know why he wanted to protect her, it wasn't part of his plan but if he was going to he might as well do it well.

Yuuki just stood there shocked "Why? she said she would help me" she asked.

"She's a fucking pureblood you idiot the only reason she said she'd help you is to drink your blood! Maria never told you the conditions of the deal did she? You'd become a vampire...a monster just like us, do you know what that means?" He told her grabbing her arm but he froze as his body refused to move.

"Now Zero is that any way to speak to a lady? If she wants to do something let her" Shizuka ordered him sternly.

"Zero...Zero what wrong?" Yuuki whispered.

'No...it's too soon...no I won't let her control me anymore!' he thought angrily pushing against her thrall.

Bang!

Blood dripped down onto the marble floor.

"Shut up I'm not your puppet bitch!" Zero screamed at Shizuka, crimson stained his white pants the material soaking up the blood from where he'd shot himself in the thigh.

She stared down at the silver gun in his hand, it had the words Bloody Rose carved into the side of the barrel. He now had the gun pointed at her heart "Do you really think a gun can kill me? You're more of an idiot than I thought you were Zero-chan"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

He'd emptied the rest of his clip into her but she remained standing "Yeah I've lived only for this day...but I know I'm not the one who will kill you" he whispered into her ear.

"Shizuka!" Ichiru yelled hearing the shots ring out, he ran in brandishing his katana. He scrambled to pull Shizuka outside.

Zero went to run after to her but Yuuki held a firm grip on his arm "Yuuki-san please let me go" he growled.

"No! You'll die if you go after her" Yuuki argued as she tried to hold the vampire back.

"Heh he's dead whether you stop him or not" a voice told them from above.

"Fuck!" Zero gasped quickly blocking Ichiru's attack with the Bloody Rose, sparks flying in the air as steel scraped against steel and he nudged Yuuki away quickly with his body "Yuuki get the hell out of here now".

"It's so horrible to ignore me like that... my dear Zero" he said emotionlessly.

&&&

Shizuka meandered quickly down the winding corridors of the Moon Dorm. All the different paths looked the same...if she hadn't been a vampire she probably would have been hopelessly lost in the maze like building.

"How long do you plan to keep this game going...if goes much longer it'll just become a farce" someone said from the shadows.

"For as long as I can..." she said stopping in front of a large barred window, trees swaying in the moonlight and the leaves cast dancing shadows across the white walls.

&&&

Ichiru slammed his knee into Zero's stomach forcing him back.

Zero didn't care, he was just relieved that he'd distracted him enough for Yuuki to slip out.

"Why must you always try to destroy everything that I love?" he yelled.

"Because you did the same thing to me..." Zero replied pulling a knife from his waistband slicing his brother across his arm.

"Bastard...I'm just giving you back some of the suffering you caused me when we were young" Ichiru told him gasping as Zero suddenly pulled him down with him, the Bloody Rose and his sword slipping from their grasp and skidding across the hard floor "You never deserved their love! I was the one who was sick, why was it you they cared about more! Ka-san, Tou-san, Yagari-shishou they all put you first!"

They both jumped up at the same time.

"I don't deserve love...that's okay...I don't need love! Fuck! All I need is vengeance! You think you can really stop me now Ichiru I've been planning this for the last four years!" Zero yelled charging at him.

"Shut up!" he screamed angrily pulling out a large kunai from his trench coat lunging at him Zero ducked at the last second he hands coming up to protect his face.

"They all knew what you really were...that's why they never loved you as much...an ungrateful fucking selfish vindictive brat! I looked after you...but did you once thank me? No! You never thought about how I felt, it was always 'Oh Zero-nii stay with me, don't go Nii-san' fucking brat! I had to do everything!" Zero ranted angrily as blood ran down his arm where the kunai had embedded, it went straight through his arm from one side to the other.

Zero pulled the blade out.

In the next moment he thought nothing of the pain radiating from the wound as he brought his fist back.

Crack!

His hand struck Ichiru right in the face and the other boy flew across the room slamming hard into the wall.

Zero stared down at him his face blank and said "How many times do I have to say it...you're not my brother, my brother died the same night as my parents when I saw that smile on your face".


	10. Bitter End

Blood dripped from his fingers splattering on the carpet and soaked down the front of her kimono.

"You don't really seem surprised?" he said trapping her with his arm around her chest and her back pressed against his chest.

"No..." Shizuka replied even though his arm had gone straight through her small body "I've been thinking of killing you as well...I was planning of making Cross Yuuki an assassin of mine"

"I see...and what of Kiryuu Zero, what was his part in this?" Kaname asked his hand moving backwards a little back inside of her.

"Eh!" she winced "That...moron...he had no part..." she said in pain "He didn't matter as long as he didn't get in the way" her breath became fast and shallow "He was there for blood...Zero's tasty isn't he Kaname-kun?" his hand clenched around her beating heart.

Kaname's frown deepened trying not to rise to her barbs "Do you feel it?...me holding your heart" he whispered in her ear and his nose brushed against her long silver hair "Even though you're a pureblood as well... with those wounds I doubt you would survive".

"What a dirty trick..." she murmured as she tried to hold back her moans of pain "You presumed this would happen and were waiting for ...an opportunity? What a...vulture...going looking for me as soon as you smelt my blood"

"I just knew one them would turn on you eventually" Kaname answered running a nail over her aorta "It's foolish to outwit an unhurt pureblood...because if purebloods are equal then any battle would just end in a stalemate but I still needed that blood of yours..." he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So you were using Yuuki? Am I right? The only value that girl has...is to be made into a 'piece'" Shizuka muttered a trickle of blood trailing down from the corner of her mouth "For now I can't resist you know if you let me live that girl will be my slave someday".

"Shizuka-san I will make sure that never happens...I will use all of my power to protect Yuuki" he said his voice full of venom and his fangs ripped into her neck.

"Now...strange, you've changed so much from when we first met...you're more of a vampire than him" she gasped feeling him lapping up what little blood she had left "AHH!" she let out a muffled cry.

"Don't worry I won't waste you life...the one who ruined the destiny of the purebloods...I will destroy it" he told her cradling her head to his chest as he held her dead heart in his palm, it still pumped slowly even though he had ripped it clean from her flesh.

'You moron...he just manipulated you into killing me for him...' the thought crossed her mind.

&&&

'The smell of her blood just got stronger...' Zero thought his fangs unconsciously lengthening and poking into his bottom lip.

Ichiru froze "Shizuka-sama!" he said shocked and ran out of the room.

Slowly Zero felt his larger wounds painfully start to heal and the sting of his blood clotting over the exposed nerves and bone sealing over the hole in his arm. He was used to pain and just brushed it off and picked up the Bloody Rose off the ground and stripped off his white uniform jacket.

Zero stood up smirking, everything was turning out perfectly now all he had to do was wait for the right moment. He knew Kain and Ichijou would be arriving soon but he would be prepared.

When he arrived he saw Shizuka's body stretched out on the floor covered in crimson blood. Ichiru hugged her to his chest with his mouth to her neck.

"Ichiru...?" he asked noticing the red stain on the other boy's lips when Ichiru turned his head to look up at him.

"You killed her Zero" Ichiru whispered in shock as she burst into a plume of crystal and dust.

"No but I didn't but this was just as awesome anyway" Zero said to him smiling insanely.

Ichiru growled ready to tear Zero apart right there but heard people coming and jumped out the open bay windows that were surprisingly open in the middle of winter.

"Kiryuu...did you?" Kain asked softly, staring down at the gun in Zero's hand.

Zero's face looked pale and shocked, his eyes blazing brightly in blood lust and his black shirt and white vest were soaked in blood and sweat. He fell onto his knees his breathing quick and shallow as if he was almost hyperventilating in panic.

"Zero-kun?" Ichijou asked him gently putting his hand on Zero's shoulder as the silver haired boy collapsed into his arms.

&&&

Yuuki was worried. She had heard what happened to Zero and had gone to see him but Kaname-sempai had stopped her.

Kaname had told her that he was too sick for visitors and that she should come back when he was feeling better. Yuuki hadn't liked his tone when he answered her...he had been condescending and he sounded evasive like he was trying to get her out of the room quickly.

"Yuuki-chan why such a sad face, I'm sure Kiryuu-kun is fine" Kaien said trying to get his daughter to eat his quote unquote 'fantastic cooking'.

&&&

Zero rested his head back against the stone wall, he sighed he couldn't wait much longer until he went into actual blood lust. It had been hours since Zero had 'passed out' on Ichijou and been placed in one of the special rooms under the Moon Dorm for everyone else protection.

With Shizuka dead everyone would think he had dropped back to level D, as an ex-human his status was tied to his sire.

He knew Yuuki would pressure Kuran into doing something to help him...the girl was too nice for her own good and she'd called him her friend after knowing him for a week. Yuuki was desperate for any friendship she could get...he knew Kuran wouldn't want his precious girl to worry.

He'd whittled away the hours chained to the wall, her dear Kaname-sempai had fallen right into his trap. Zero spent his time listening to the person down the hall rattling their chains, it was fun...for a whole ten minutes.

Kaname stepped into his cage and Zero could tell he was trying to suppress his aura.

So...he was right...Zero had thought he'd drink her blood when given the opportunity. If he wasn't in so much pain he would have smiled that his plan had worked and was going so well so far. He may be insane but he wasn't stupid.

"Don't get any ideas... I'm doing this for Yuki's sake..." Kuran announced though it sounded like he was really saying that to himself rather than Zero.

Zero groaned covering his face with his shackled hands he was so tired "Yuu...Ki" he gasped rubbing his face.

"Yes...its surprising that you haven't loss yourself completely in blood lust yet" Kaname said slightly amused...as he was not aware of his own tie to Zero already otherwise he probably would have shot him himself before letting the silver haired boy within twenty metres of him again "I will only offer this once so take what you need and I will let you out of here".

Now Zero knew that was a lie, no pureblood voluntarily gave away their blood without some catch being involved but really as far as he thought of it the benefit outweighed the risks...after four years with Shizuka, Ichiru and Maria, Zero was sure he could take whatever the fuck Kuran could to disk out.

"Okay..." he choked out and moaned clutching his stomach, that damn bastard's aura was fucking suffocating.

Kaname knelt between Zero's open legs, he lent in so that their faces were only centimetres apart and his fingers teasing though Zero's silky hair, it was damp and sticking together in slightly curled locks. His other hand gripping the boy's narrow waist pulling them close together and smirked "You really are a girl" Kaname said and smirked a bit despite the situation the two of them were in.

"Shut up Kuran" he growled with sweat running down his forehead making his fringe stick to his skin "If knew you were just going to insult me I would have just gnawed my arm off and escaped by now".

"Really I would like to see that..." the brunette joked "now are you going to drink or not?"

"Honestly Kuran it's only our second date...I at least expect flowers before we fuck" Zero spat sarcastically as he lent in and licked Kaname's pale neck slowly.

"You're the easy one around here Zero-chan...ah..." he gasped in pain when Zero's fangs plunged hard into his skin without warning. It was obvious that Kaname wasn't yet over the effects of Shizuka's blood or he would have felt what he'd just done to them both by letting Kiryuu to drink his rich blood.

Zero's blazing eyes flashed garnet for a second unnoticed before returning to their natural light purple.


	11. Blame

Kaname groaned in his sleep, sweat running down his brow. He laid in his bed tossing and turning.

Blood...lots of blood poured over him. There was pain...so much pain.

No!

'Protect Yuuki' Haruka had ordered him holding off the countless numbers of ex-human vampires in Riido's thrall. They had started attacking the mansion just after the sunset and he knew him and Juuri couldn't escape but if they could possibly make an opening for Kaname and Yuuki to escape they would die to make sure they got away.

Juuri handed an unconscious Yuuki to Kaname and hugged them both 'Please be safe, go to a man called Cross Kaien he'll help you' she'd told him a tear running down her cheek.

Kaname turned over onto his stomach, his shoulder length locks splayed across his pillow.

Suddenly the scene switched.

'Kaname!' Yuuki called out happily, she was about twelve and it was Christmas Day.

'Hello Yuuki' he said patting her hair 'How was your day?'

'It was okay but Cross-san cooked again and the stove caught on fire' she joked as she pulled him along into the dining room.

Something felt off about this scene, for one thing there was four places set at the table instead of just three.

'Isn't it strange?' Yuuki asked though her voice seemed much more serious and mature 'There's something missing...' a roll of bloody bandages covered one of the chairs.

'Not really' he said looking around.

'He was meant to be here...to protect me when you couldn't' Yuuki said as she still held his hand 'He could have stopped it, that's what his purpose here was...if he was here I wouldn't have been bitten' she pulled back her long brunette hair exposing the deep bite mark in her small neck.

'I should have been there, I promised I would protect you Yuuki' Kaname whispered his eyes downcast...he felt guilty.

'I know it's not your fault...you can't be with be all the time...that's why you made the deal' she replied smiling and ran off towards Cross.

Kaname caught a flash of something silver out of the corner of his eye and he felt a slight pain in his left arm.

"Ah..." he gasped as he woke up startled and suddenly a lamp on the otherside of the room exploded. Kaname sucked in air slowly through his nose as he tried to calm himself down before he destroyed anymore ornaments and attracted the attention of the others.

He felt the side of his neck and brushed against the bite mark lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Yuuki"he whispered rubbing his eyes.

&&&

"So Kiryuu-kun have you decided what you're going to do now?" Cross asked as he drunk his tea.

"I would like to stay on at the Academy if you do not mind Chairman, at the moment I have no where else I can go" Zero stated calmly staring down into his own cup.

"If you would like to visit her Maria's in the infirmary right now" he informed Zero, pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose "By the way so should you...I know vampires heal a lot quicker than humans but I feel you should still be resting Kiryuu-kun" he took another sip.

"You can't have me wandering around in case the Council comes calling, you'd really keep up with this insane story that I killed Shizuka?" Zero asked his face blank "For the sake of peace...it seems a little stupid to me".

"Have you spoken with Kaname-kun about this because I have no idea what you're talking about?" Kaien questioned looking at him innocently.

"Of course you don't..." Zero muttered as he stood up "I'll do whatever I need to to achieve my goal, just remember not to get in my way".

Zero left the Chairman's office and started to walk back to the Moon Dorm alone.

Touga had been waiting outside of Kaien's office for Zero to come out. He had been watching him and Zero looked in too good health to be falling into Level E. There was something up and he was going to find out what. He had a pretty good idea of what had gone down already.

"So Zero...how was it having Kuran suck your blood?" Yagari asked leaning against the outside wall.

"It was okay, if you don't think about the pain can actually be nice" Zero joked his voice emotionless but a smile fluttered across his lips.

"After all I taught you...you now trust a vampire...I'm beginning to regret this" he said and touched his eye patch.

"Well Yagari-sensei I'm a vampire as well now so why would you trust me anyway" the teen asked.

"I don't..." Yagari muttered tilting his cowboy hat down over his eye "I've been wondering how you've staying stable for so long after the vampire who turned you died"

"I take a lot of tablets" Zero said blandly, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Really because I read that if an ex-human gets themselves bitten my another pureblood that if their sire is killed they escape the effects of the blood bond and stay stable at least until they drink the blood of their new master" he explained and crossed his arms.

Zero smirked...wow the old bastard had actually caught on...well there's always a first time for everything.

"Do you really believe Kuran would bite me?" he asked "I'm a Level C at most and an ex-human...the only bites I have are from that woman"

Yagari had thought about that and he had to admit that he didn't see any new marks on Zero's neck actually there was no marks, bites or otherwise on his neck it was completely clean of scars. He frowned, he'd have to ask Kaien about it later...Touga had given a lot of though over the last couple of days and even though his idiot apprentice was now the thing he hated, he just couldn't give up on him... not after four long years of searching.

&&&

Aidou Hanabusa rubbed his hand through his blonde hair as he gazed down at the photo on the table.

It was of there first week at Cross Academy...Akatsuki stood at the back next to Ichijou and Kaname-sama in the centre of the photo. Ruka, Seiren and himself stood in front of them with Rima and Shiki sitting down so they all made it into the picture. Even though only himself and Ichijou had been smiling it had seen like such a happy time.

He growled...that bitch...Souen Ruka, she was always going after Kaname-sama, always flirting with him and he knew she made his Kaname-sama drink her blood... he'd smelt it. That bitch was even worse than Yuuki.

Aidou tore the photo from it's wooden frame and grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk. He stabbed at Ruka's image cutting it from the picture. God...he wished he could do this for real.

The door creaked open and the lights were flicked on.

"Hana..." Kain whispered in shock quickly shutting the door behind him "What the hell are you doing here?" he stared at the state he was in, Aidou looked disheveled with dark circles under his blue eyes and his wrists were swollen and covered in dark bruises as well as the bruises covering his face from when Kaname attacked him.

"Akatsuki I know what I said before was wrong and I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have said those things" he apologised hugging his cousin around his blonde almost seemed sincere until Kain spotted the slashed photo on Aidou's desk.

Kain just put his hands on top of Aidou's shoulders and pushed him away. "You're not...you're not sorry Hanabusa..." he told him "Why are you here? Are you trying to get killed" Kain asked him the room heating up a couple of degrees.

"I told you I needed your help! You left me all alone...I had to escape...you're the only one I can trust...or at least you used to be" Aidou exclaimed.

"What do you expect when you behave like this! I can't keep cleaning up your messes Hanabusa I am sick and tired of it" he argued back loosing his cool completely.

"Well" Aidou muttered under his breath "I guess I should have known even you would turn on me...it's her fault all her fault...that stupid bitch"

"Hanabusa...?" Kain asked quietly.

BAM!

Kain fell to the floor with a solid thud. Aidou had unexpectantly punched him in the head with all his vampiric strength, knocking the taller boy out cold.

"I really am sorry this time Akatsuki" he whispered slipping out of their room unseen, the pair of scissors he'd been using before hidden in his waist band.

He knew what he had to do.

The room was empty except for her...Rima must've been with Shiki like she normally was even though it was so late.

Aidou covered the door in ice, freezing it shut, no one would disturb his fun tonight.

Ruka had gone to bed early, she normally did...honestly even a vampire gets wrinkles you know and Kaname hadn't come down for dinner so their was no point staying up after finishing her homework.

She tossed and turned mumbling in her sleep her long wavy light brown hair spilling over her pillows.

"Kana...me-sama..." Ruka whispered sadly unconsciously hugging her quilt to her chest.

"Don't you dare say his name with such familiarity you whore!" he growled furiously and pulled the scissors out angrily hacking away at her long locks making her wake up "a whore doesn't need all this...you're ugly ugly how could a perfect man like Kaname-sama ever like a stupid revolting girl like you" Aidou stopped concentrating on her hair and just stated to stab Ruka.

"Ah! stop!" She screamed pushing at him and put her arms over her face as she tried to protect herself from his rage filled cuts. Blood ran down her cheek from the gash he'd inflicted and her arms and hands were covered in cuts as he continued to slice into her pale flesh.

BAM!

The door came down cut in pieces. Suddenly blood whips came out of nowhere wrapping themselves around his arm.

"I see you later" he whispered in her ear before he cut the whip and jumped out her window.

"Ruka-chan are you alright? We heard screaming and smelt blood...oh hell...Shiki get Kaname now" Takuma said surveying the room.

Hair laid scattered all over the carpet and bed. Ruka was curled up on her side crying, her face and arms covered in blood.


	12. Guilt Free

Ichiru knew he couldn't just kill Zero, from what he'd learned in the days after his princess' murder he knew that his brother was under Kuran's protection. Somehow Zero had managed to outsmart him and amazingly get one step ahead...or maybe he'd just been holding back this whole time waiting for an opportunity.

"So you say your name is Kiryuu Ichiru? How do I know you're not some spy for the Association? Hn" Ichijou Asato asked with a paranoid glint in his cold blue eyes.

"I seek revenge for my mistress" Ichiru replied, he needed this...it was the only way to attain Shizuka-hime's and therefore his goal "I have no ties to anyone outside of the vampire world, I may have been born a hunter but that does not mean that I have any or feel allegiance to the humans...as I said I have been attending to Shizuka-hime and Kurenai-sama for the last four years".

Asato looked the boy up and down, Takuma had informed him of what happened at that damn school of Cross' and from what he could tell Ichiru was not lying to him...he would be a valuable asset to their cause especially now that he had started to question Takuma's loyalties.

Yes...he could use this boy.

Ichiru could tell what the old bastard was thinking and in his mind he smirked...yes he could definitely make use of these people.

&&&

Zero sat on his bed leaning against his bedroom wall. The talk with Yagari had been enlightening to say the least, if he could figure his secret out then who else could...not that he was worried there was nothing anyone could do about what he'd already done and really Yagari is the only one amongst the Hunters Association who knows about these sort of things apart from maybe Cross or the President.

The Council of Elders were stupid incompetent fools blindly following Ichiou as long as everything is going fine. The great Kaname's scent on him wouldn't raise an eyebrow if they just thought Kuran was feeding from him.

All in all everything to his knowledge was going alright so far.

Zero sighed as he felt the familiar ache in his neck throbbing like a heart beat where he was bitten even though it had completely healed over long ago.

Kaname was near bye, he could feel it.

"Hmmn I wonder how this game will progress... they haven't made a move yet...You better make a move soon Kaname-sempai or I'll start to get bored" he whispered into the night air and flopped down onto his bed.

&&&

Aidou sat in the dark, he'd been holed up in a farmer's house on the out shirts of town with a guy he'd met at a local bar. He hadn't ever met him before but he was only a Level C so what could he do to him really?

The man was about 19 in Vampire years with short black hair and pale blue eyes... he'd said his name was Kujima Shin and that the house was father's or so he said.

"So how are you feeling Aidou-sama?" Kujima asked politely while handing the prone Noble a glass of blood tablets mixed with water "Obviously I can't give you the real thing or we'd have a horde of E's charging down the door faster than you hemoglobin" he joked when Aidou looked at him disgruntledly "Anyway be grateful I could have left in a bar full of vampire while you bled".

Knock knock

"I didn't ask you to help me damn it" Aidou growled and chugged down the red liquid.

Kujima ran his hand through his short locks, who could it be now? Freaking hell he had a job to do and all these disruptions weren't making it any easier.

He went and opened the door.

"Is Aidou Hanabusa here?" a silver haired boy about the same age as the blonde asked him. Kujima frowned, the boy's voice sounded very familiar.

"No...who's asking?" Kujima asked suspiciously, his master had ordered him to get a hold of Aidou using any method possible and he wasn't about to give up without a fight.

He blinked once and found a katana in his stomach.

Whoever the hell this guy was he was fast, Kujima slumped to the rough wooden floor and felt his blood quickly pour out of his abdominal artery and pool around his body.

Aidou crouched in the corner of the bedroom, he could knew there was fresh blood near bye and the delicious smell was driving him crazy.

"So my master heard what you did" the boy said calmly, his face strangely blank "and he has a proposal for you Aidou-san".

&&&

Kaname was not in the mood for all this screaming and almost wished he could just crush all these annoying females that were even more loud than normal with their beloved Idol-sempai missing, as well as Kain and Ruka, and wasn't there to greet the little airheads.

Zero was walking just behind him next to Seiren and they almost looked like brother and sister if you saw them from a distance.

Yuuki and Yori stood either side of the Night Class trying with all their power to keep the grieving Day Class girls and a couple of guys from stampeding the Vampires.

"Everyone shut the fuck up bitches god...if you scream any louder my ears will bleed damn it!" Zero yelled over the top of them angrily.

Suddenly they all froze and went dead quiet, so quiet you could here the birds roosting in the forest and with the sudden stop in the pushing from the banshees Yuuki fell back in surprise.

"Ah!" She gasped as she fell only to be caught midway in the air "Thank you Kana-" she opened her eyes to see not Kaname but Zero holding her small frame up "Zero-kun thank you..sorry I thought you were Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki quickly apologized and jumped out of his arms.

He just grunted apathetically and walked away.

Kaname watched on, he felt a little jealous...though of whom he didn't know.

Ever since Kiryuu had drunk his blood he felt this small pang in his chest whenever he saw the younger Vampire with his dear Yuuki but it was almost like he felt angry at her for being close to Zero...no he meant Kiryuu; Kaname knew there was something wrong with him sure he'd thought he was very attractive but these emotions were unexpected and highly troublesome.

Kaname shook his head tiredly, it was probably just the lack of sleep from trying to track down that traitor.

When they were all in class their smaller than usual group waited patiently for the teacher to arrive, Cross had informed them that they would have a new lecturer for Ethics.

The smothering smell of leather and tobacco hit the room and Zero instantly knew who it was. He knew the man couldn't stay away, he just didn't think he's actually take up a teaching position.

"Alright my name is Yagari Touga and I will be teaching you leeches Ethics okay" Yagari announced throwing his suitcase down on his desk loudly.

Throughout the lesson he watched Zero closely, his single eye trained on his every move. Zero knew he wasn't going to do anything but god it was annoying and as soon as the lesson was over he jumped out of his seat between Kaname and Ichijou and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

It was a little unnerving though when it felt like Kuran was staring at him as well but when Zero looked up the pureblood had been facing the blackboard. It was creepy but he had an idea of why the bastard was acting this way.

As soon as Zero was sure he was out of hearing range he reached into his jacket and pulled out his mobile phone. It had been vibrating all lesson and if he had to wait any longer he would have crushed the damn thing.

"What is it?" he snapped.

'Shin is gone' the man on the other end said in a whisper.

"Did he get it? How was he killed" Zero asked worriedly.

'Katana through his gut...he didn't...no...it was stolen before he could fulfill his mission' he stated and the sound of foots echoed in the background through the speaker, suddenly the person on the other end hung up and the line end dead.

"So he's made his move" Zero thought out loud and rubbed his chin. He dropped the phone in a near bye trash can.

&&&

Yuuki was patrolling officially for the first time since the attack and she was still nervous even though she knew Yori was only a few metres away. Cross had decided to splurge on com-devices afterward as well.

"Come in Yori...Sector 21 clear, Over" she said into the short microphone pressed against her cheek; Yuuki had wanted walkie-talkies for the fun like in the movies but with the amount hours they have to patrol the batteries would have run out before the Moon rose.

'Yuuki I'm like only about fifty metres away there's no need...' Yori replied sounding half annoyed half amused.

"Aw...Yori-chan why do you always have to ruin my fun? Anyway you're in Sector 23 so it's so more than fifty" Yuuki whined jumping back over the fence.

Crack...

She thought she'd heard something behind her.

"I hope I'm in the right place...this is Cross Academy?" a deep voice called out.

Yuuki spun around quickly and withdrew her weapon "Vampire?" she whispered.

There was a tall man about 30 years old dressed in a messy business suit stood before her adjusting his tie with one hand.

"Oh I see you're a one of those school guardians I've heard about...there's something I've been wanting to ask you" he said walking towards her slowly.

"Yeah what is it?" Yuuki asked eyeing him warily.

He rushed at her brandishing foot long claws "Where's Kiryuu Zero?!" he growled.

"I'm right here, all you had to do was ask?" Zero replied with one hand holding the man back and to other looped around Yuuki's waist "What's your business with me?"

"Kiryuu Zero, under order of The Council of Elders for the extreme crime of taking the life of the pureblood Hiou Shizuka - you have been sentenced to death" he stated calmly as Zero pushed Yuuki back shielding her with his body "This crime can only be paid with your own mortal life...that is a cheap bargain don't you think?"

Zero's fingers tightened around the vampire's hand and a crunching sound could be heard like bones snapping as he pushed him to the ground.

"You broke the bones of a vampire!" he gasped in pain, his wrist bent right back and his arm crooked.

"Too bad for you there aren't any 'cheap' deals to be obtained around here" Zero said calmly with his foot pressed down on the man's head.

Zero could sense others moving towards them and the guy on the ground laughed "You can't escape, even if I was alone...we said you will be executed...it's you fate" he groaned.

Five men in similar suits sprung from the shadows of the forest looking like yakuza rejects rather than a vampire execution squad.

Yuuki stood back to back with him holding Artemis up defensively "What are you doing this has nothing to do with you?" Zero said to her whipping out Bloody Rose and shot one of them point blank in the face.

"I can't just leave you here Zero, you're my friend" she told him as one of the men had his arm severed by an invisible force.

They both blinked and the group who had been attacking them were surrounded by members of the Night Class. Kaname stood behind Shiki and Rima glaring down at the men.

"It was inevitable that Shizuka-sama would go completely insane, she tried to attack myself and the other students of this academy...Kiryuu-san was just protecting everyone from her madness...obviously 4 years without any form of blood had finally made her crack" Kaname reasoned with them very convincingly.

One of them wearing sunglasses answered him kneeling before Kaname "If a Pureblood Noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties".

"Leave now, I won't have anyone dishonoring this academy with foolish behavior...even for dogs of the Council...disappear" Kaname ordered them.

Slowly they back away but told him "The fact you're defending Kiryuu Zero will be reported to the Council of Elders Kaname-sama..." before disappearing back through the trees.

&&&

After getting rid of those rats from The Council Kaname had walked back to his apartment sized room at the top of the Dorm. He was so tired but he still had so much to plan.

Kaname had been thinking about where that traitor would be hiding right now, his parents mansion would logically be the last place anyone would look simply because it's so obvious someone would seek out their family or friends in a time of need so you would think Aidou wouldn't go there.

Which was why he had to check there first.

The problem was getting through the door, of course he was a pureblood and most vampire would go out of their way to do what he asked but there were political implications in this, he had to tread carefully no matter how much he wished to gauged out that bastard's eyes and make him choke on them. The Aidou's, especially the boy's parents, were his biggest supporters out of the Noble Class families and the father had a position on the Council as well he had to think about.

He heard a soft but piercing knock on his door and Seiren walked in.

Without speaking she handed over an envelope to Kaname and bowed before she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Kaname looked down at the envelope Seiren had handed him. It was very expensive smooth indigo coloured parchment with the words written in silver ink.

To Kuran Kaname-sama

You are cordially invited to the Christmas Ball to be held at Koori Mansion on the 20th of December, starting at 1900hrs and will be hosted by the Aidou Clan.

If his Lordship would wish to attend please RVSP by the 13th of December.

Well well he just got what he was looking for...a perfect excuse to go snoop around.

Kaname smirked, his fangs showing over the ridge of his bottom lip. It wasn't everynight something as opportune as this fell into your lap after all...


	13. Caught Off Guard

Zero frowned sometimes he wondered if Yuuki was really human...all that energy she had. He could get worn out just looking at the girl. Luckily Rima and Ruka were there so she slowed down a little.

It had been two days since the incident and Ruka had become withdrawn since then so Yuuki decided to take her shopping to cheer her up. Even though Ruka wasn't really her friend and could seem snobbish but Yuuki had grown up with her as she'd always hung around Kaname...so you could say she viewed Ruka as a big sister.

Rima hung back near Zero her face as blank as ever, she'd come on a whim or so she'd said to get some new hair ties.

"Come on! Zero-kun" Yuuki yelled from the top of the hill waving at them. Suddenly something tingled at the back of his mind.

"Yuuki get down!" he screamed at her pulling Bloody Rose out of his jacket. Yuuki dropped to the ground with her arms over her head.

Bang! Bang!

The Level E dissolved into dust behind her. "Yuuki are you okay?" Zero asked rushing over to check on her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Zero" Yuuki replied brushing herself off as he helped her up. That was close if he had been a second later Yuuki would have been ripped to shreds.

"Hmn" he murmured. They'd been walking around town for three hours now looking through the many clothes shops and boutiques only stopping to get something to eat. So far the trip was cheering Yuuki up more than it had Ruka and Zero felt almost as bored as Rima looked, apart from fulfilling his deal with Kaname the only thing he'd gotten out of this ordeal was a new suit Yuuki had bought for him...some how she'd managed to find out about 'The Party'.

Kaname had blackmailed him into going...as if he'd ever be caught willingly in mansion full of Vampires, unless he was the one killing them all of course.

Honestly you suck a guy's neck once and he thinks he owns you!

Anyway he had more pressing matters to attend to like that the fact one of his informants was now dead or captured and the from the description of the killing he knew who it had to of been. It meant that Ichiru was now working for the other side...not that he was ever on Zero's side but he'd never put so much effort into it before.

Zero had gained a piece and loss one at the same time.

He would just have to even things up.

&&&

Kaname had been staring over at the ex-human ever since he'd stepped into the limo.

Zero couldn't work out why, the suit Yuuki had picked out didn't even match his colouring... he'd cringed a little when she'd bought it for him as it was tight fitting black with a gold tie but who was he to knock back free clothes.

He had heard that Yagari would be at the party to watch over them for the Association. It didn't really matter to Zero, Yagari could stalk him as much as he wanted it wouldn't make him any less of a Vampire now would it.

Kaname smirked as Zero became increasingly uncomfortable with his gaze, it was such fun.

"What's with the staring all the time?" the silver haired boy asked looking out the car window.

"I heard you let Yuuki choose your clothes for tonight...that was quite risky" Kaname said "Though she should have just given you one of her dresses"

"Okay that's enough what is it with you and your stupid fixation of me in a dress, seriously I know I'm not the most masculine guy around but I'm not a freaking girl" Zero exclaimed his brow twitching slightly.

Kaname just smiled creepily.

'Kaname-sama, we have arrived' the driver announced over the intercom as the limo slowed to a halt.

As the valet opened the door, Kaname whispered into his ear "Oh really...prove it then, I wouldn't trust the Nobles to tell the difference especially if their drunk...so you'd better stick close by" and Zero just rolled his eyes.

Next to them Kain helped Ruka out of the limo in her dark purple dress, her hair had been styled so that it was almost reminiscent of Yori's if only longer and she wore a bolero to cover the remaining unhealed cuts along her arms and chest.

"So Shiki-kun and Rima-chan are you ready for some fun fun" Ichijou cheered happily, Shiki stared at him like he was on something and wondered where he could score some. Seiren who had been silently keeping guard of Kaname stepped out of the front passenger seat and maneuvered herself between Kaname and Zero stealthily as they all walked in.

&&&

"Did you see that EX who dared to come with Kaname-sama...I heard that he was the one who murdered Kuruizaki-hime..." someone gossiped whispering to some other Nobles in disgust "Poor Kaname-sama is protecting It from the Council..."

Zero's face remained blank hearing the bigots talk about him, he was used to this kind of thing by now after four years of hanging around Shizuka...she was normally one for privacy seeing as she was in hiding but sometimes he would be forced to escort Maria to functions sometimes. Least to say they were some very unpleasant experiences.

God this party was boring...he went and lent against a pillar near the edge of the dance floor.

"So you're here as well Zero" he heard a man say behind him and a large hand rustled his hair.

"Yes Yagari-sensei...can you get your hand off me now? you're quite heavy" Zero said and sighed, he needed a drink...preferably something potent. He crossed his arms across his thin chest and looked around for the drinks table.

"So where are you going to go now that, that woman is dead?" Yagari asked taking his hand off Zero's head and shoving it in the pocket of his pinstriped suit.

"I'm staying in the Moon Dorm for now but I do have other things planned" he replied nonchalantly and something caught his eye...in the distance a silver haired figure moving into a room of to the side of the hall "I'll see you at school Yagari-sensei...".

&&&

Takuma and Senri walked through the empty hallways of the Aidou's mansion unimpressed with the extravagant gold and silk decorations around them.

"Anything?" Takuma asked Rima as she came around the corner to join them with Seiren who was a little put out from not being ordered by Kaname to help with the search instead of being in her accustomed spot of shadowing him everywhere in her self appointed role of his unofficial bodyguard.

"No but he has been here recently" Rima reported looking around boredly and played with the hem of her pale blue gown.

"Okay, lets get back...they'll start to get suspicious soon if we don't return" Senri said with his brow furrowed in deep thought and his arms crossed.

"I will report back to Kaname-sama" Seiren announced walking back into the main hall thankful she could get back.

"Shiki-kun keep an eye on Tsukiko-chan will you, if there's anyone who'd help him it would be his sister" Takuma told the him, his face serious for once "Rima check their phone records and have Kain help looking over the financial's he's obviously got help if he's managed to stay hidden from Kaname-sama for so long"

The two younger Nobles both nodded and he linked his arms with them "Now lets go dance!" Takuma cheered pulling them along.

&&&

Zero knew Ichiru had gone to work for the enemy...but he didn't know that he'd begun employment with the Ichijou family. He frowned, it made no sense if he was trying to get revenge for Shizuka's death but nothing he did ever made sense...the boy gave him a headache.

He worked over to the drinks table and grabbed a glass of wine downing it in one gulp. It was too much to think about at the moment and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"So you're that little bitch dear Kaname-sama is keeping around" a older man said next to Zero, his leering eyes running up and down the teen's lithe body "You're good looking at least... so... is that why he's letting you live huh?" his voice slightly slurred as he rubbed Zero's thigh suggestively.

Zero growled angrily and was getting ready to kick the guy in the balls if his hand moved a centimetre higher.

Slap!

"Kaname-sama!" people gasped watching on in shock after the pureblood had struck the man across his face and Kaname pulled Zero close to his chest.

"Kiryuu-san is under my protection, anyone who thinks of touching him will answer to me...is that understood" He growled wrapping his arms around Zero possessively, not knowing why this feeling anger, hunger and possessiveness that had consumed upon seeing the other vampire touch Zero in such an intimate way.

"Kuran what the hell-" Zero tried to say but way cut off as Kaname pressed his lips against his own angrily and hungrily kissing him. Zero just stood there and if Kaname hadn't been holding him so tightly he probably would have fallen over...he was beginning to think that maybe he should have researched it more before forming the bond.


	14. Attachments I Could Do Without

Corazón

Chapter 13 Attachments I Could Do Without

Mi corazón de cenicero...my ashtray heart  
I sit back thinking that there once was a time  
A time where everything was perfect  
It seems the things we shared were so far behind  
Behind but we're never closer  
'Cause I can feel your shadow hanging over me  
And I'm just peering through the light  
Now I realised you never really cared for me  
Will I ever see?  
Could you please tell me why  
Why I can't hold on to the person  
That I tried so hard to find  
Could you please tell me why...

Yuuki and Cross stood at the gates of the Academy as they both waved cheerfully at the rest of the Night Class as they left for the winter holidays.

The only people left in Cross Academy now were themselves and Zero. Yagari had gone back to the Hunters Association over the break for some reason that Zero didn't really care about, he was just happy that he was alone to work on his plan without having to spend time going to class and other trivial things like that. The only two people he could stand at this place anyway were Yuuki and Ichijou.

Zero couldn't stand to be around Kuran after what happened at the party the week before and had been avoiding the pureblood prince ever since. He hadn't been so embarrassed in all of his short life since Ichiru convinced him to wear pink to school when they were eight.

Not that there was any comparison...that bastard Kuran kissed him for god's sake right after that pervert had tried to molest him...really how low can you get.

Though now that he thought about it, it was a rather good...not that he's ever kissed by anyone except his family before. After a week of avoidance behaviour Zero knew he wasn't as hung up on what happened as he'd like everyone to believe. Thinking back to that night now that he'd had a chance to cool down it wasn't that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things after all he knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later because of the blood bond he'd coerced Kaname into so it wasn't really the older vampire's fault if he felt the need to randomly lay claim to him.

As he remembered it he wasn't so rational at the time.

Zero had remained calm staring up into Kaname's garnet eyes...as they say the world ended not with a bang but a whimper. Inside though he was conflicted...one side was unsurprised and thought maybe it would make the pureblood easier to manipulate whilst the other half of him just wanted to shank him in the spleen.

As soon as Kuran released his hold on him Zero turned slowly and walked away back to the front doors.

Zero's heart was racing, he could feel it beat a rhythm hard against his ribcage. How dare that pompous arrogant son of a blood-sucking bitch kiss him in front of all those people and the Night Class as well, he thought he'd die of embarrassment. He felt like punching something or preferably someone with all his pent up anger but there was no point everyone there except him were Nobles and he'd probably have his eyes clawed out before he even got his fist above shoulder height.

He waited outside in the garden until the party came to an end. When Kaname and his little group came out Zero deliberately stood over near Rima and Shiki as they waited for the limo to be brought around by the valet.

'Kiryuu-kun is upset? I heard what happened' Ichijou asked his normally bubbly cheerful expression changed to a concerned one.

'I'm not upset...I'm just don't like people touching me' Zero lied averting his violet eyes away from the blonde 'I don't care if he kissed me... he's a pureblood after all they always get away with murder' he joked even though he knew what happened with Shizuka, so what he was telling him was true.

Zero hadn't really meant anything by the comment, he didn't blame Kaname for pushing the blame for Shizuka's murder onto him...after all he would have done the same thing if it was him, it was just the way he went about it. That's the main reason why before the kiss Zero hadn't been regretting conning Kaname into a blood bond.

"Zero-kun if you stand there all day you're going to catch a cold...wait do vampires get sick?" Yuuki started to ramble.

"Yuuki-san shouldn't you be the one worried about getting a cold" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder "If you got sick Kuran-sempai would kill me"

"You're so nice Zero I don't know why but it always seems like you're alone" She said grabbing his hand and pulled him along towards the Chairman's house.

He didn't know why after everything he'd been through with Ichiru, he would have thought he'd learned his lesson.

&&&

The Blue Moon was packed at that time of night, the dank cold winter air filled with the thick stench of smoke and booze. Airi the young bartender was busy pouring pints of beer when she saw the silver haired boy walk through the doors, Zero nodded her way before he went over and sat next to a tall black haired vampire in a dark corner of the pub.

"So how's it going?" the other vampire asked sipping his cheap sake mixed with blood.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking that crap Xun?" Zero complained whilst he pulled his scarf off.

"I don't complain about coming to a dive like this, you don't have any rights to bitch about what I choose to drink" Xun told him taking another mouthful "I found Kujima-san's body you were right, someone got to Aidou before us...why'd you want us to capture him anyway?".

"None of your business" he said as Airi came over.

"So Vampire-san what will it be?" she asked him even though he was underage...the place had lots of vampires coming in and out, really there was no point trying to card people anymore.

"Bottle of vodka and jug of coffee to go" Zero replied boredly and paid her the money upfront...he'd sold Shizuka's stuff honestly she won't miss it and he needs the money.

"Please don't tell me you're going to mix those?" Xun pleaded as Airi walked off to get Zero's order.

"Didn't someone just say something about there being no right to complain about drinks choices" Zero said sarcastically leaning back on his bar stool against the stone wall.

"Touché, so you wanted to talk about something... I will have to get back to the Council soon" he asked his voice taking on a serious tone.

"I need information...about a woman..." The younger vampire explained brushing his hair our of his eyes "Shirabuki Sara".

"Here's your drinks" Airi announced plunking Zero's order on the shabby looking table, her palm brushed against his for a second.

"Thank you" he muttered taking a swig straight from the bottle, he looked back at Xun "I will contact you whenever I need you...as usual don't try to contact me unless there is an emergency".

&&&

Kaname had been staying at his mansion in the city during the holidays, he was bored with Takuma staying with his Grandfather and Shiki hadn't been heard from since he left the Academy but the boy was probably just looking after his mother. Kain had been helping Ruka so he'd been visiting her frequently.

There wasn't anyone to visit him other than Yuuki and he didn't want her going anywhere without Kiryuu shadowing her.

Urgh...he didn't want to think about the damn ex-human. 

The only good thing was that Kiryuu had been keeping away from him for the last few days before Kaname left. Unfortunately now that Kaname had what he wanted which was to be as far away from Zero as possible until the events of the party blew over, he couldn't stop thinking about him and he hadn't gotten a good days sleep since...it was so annoying! 

Even when he wasn't around the damn boy was irritating him...wait why would he be annoying...he didn't even speak to him most of the time and when he did Zero was respectful even though Kaname felt it was more mockingly than anything.

He hadn't been sleeping properly anyway so he went down to the mansion's library. He had a feeling these unexplainable feelings he'd been having for Kiryuu had something to do with them sharing blood. Honestly he was a pureblood... even but even he didn't bother to know and understand every single bit of Vampire lore you know.

"So there's a complete blood bond...damn it!" he whispered looking down at the musty book "wait..." Kaname remembered what had happened between them over the last few of weeks.

'I'm not some lackey you can order around Kuran-sempai...but if you really want to know if it was me who bit your dear Yuuki why don't you just bite me?'

The memory of when he'd first bit Zero ran through his head, that little manipulative bastard had conned him into biting him and Kaname had let himself walk right into the trap.

'Don't get any ideas... I'm doing this for Yuki's sake...'

Kaname was forced to admit that Zero was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. He'd known his one weak spot and used it to his his advantage... not by hurting Yuuki but by befriending her. Kiryuu had manipulated every situation to his benefit even if it looked as if he was losing at the time.

He need more information.

All he could find on the boy was that his family had been hunters and famous ones at that. Yagari-sensei had been training him to be a hunter when he was young and looked after him when his parents were away. Also his family moved around from town to town hunting vampires and then moving on so the only friend he ever had growing up was Ichiru...and then nothing he and his brother completely vanished off the map after Shizuka-sama massacred their parents, it was like they just didn't exist.

"Who are you Kiryuu Zero...really? Why would anyone want to be in a blood bond with someone they didn't like let alone love" Kaname thought out loud and ran his long finger through his hair.

&&&

Zero was surprised that when he had been looking over his parents finances he had found they owned an apartment building in the city. These things were useful to know seeing as his enemies weren't likely to know about this place either.

"You contacted me, Sir" someone said behind him.

Zero didn't bother to turn around and continued to stare out at the cityscape through the window; they didn't even know he was a vampire now with the charm he'd tattooed on his chest...only the most powerful hunters or vampires could sense what he truly was.

"Yes, there's something going on at the Association...what have you heard Senryuu?" Zero asked.

"Nothing yet why?" Senryuu asked wiping his dark red hair out of his eyes.

"I have my sources, there is a vampire working in the Head Quarters close to the President" he replied sitting down on the window sill "I don't know who yet but if there's a spy I need to know right away...". 

Normally an untamed Vampire would be shot on sight before they even set foot in the Association HQ, there was something going on with the higher ups in both the Association and the Council and Zero needed to know what before he went ahead any further with his plan. Good thing he'd managed to con the rookie hunter into thinking he was a master level hunter in the midst of an undercover investigation.

Wakahisa Senryuu really was too gullible for his own good, believing that just because you thought someone was human that they could be trusted.

Zero hadn't been that naive since he was five.

&&&

It had been ten days and the holidays were regrettably over for both Kaname and Zero.

"Zero-kun come on they're coming back today don't you want to see Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki whined.

Zero was beginning to wonder what she'd been slipped during breakfast and if that's what happens when you ate the headmaster's cooking he wished that he would never be invited over to prove his theory.

"Not really..." he said staring down at her blankly.

"ZERO!" She screamed at him and punched Zero in the arm "How could you be so blasé about your classmates returning!".

"Blasé...such a big word, have you been reading Wakaba-san's English notes again" 

"Yes...I'm mean maybe...shut up!" Yuuki yelled while she turned away quickly, her face flushed bright red with embarrassment "Anyway you didn't answer my question...Ichijou-sempai told me what happened between you and Kaname-sempai".

"Really, I thought Kuran-sempai would have gouged out the eyes of anyone who dared breathed a word about that" he whispered, he had actually thought that is what would have happened though it seems Ichijou had decided to go against his Lordship's wishes...interesting he'd have to file this away for later.

"Kaname isn't like that" She argued her hand now resting on Zero's arm "He isn't like that at all Zero he may not seem like it to you but you don't know him like I do he's kind and gentle...he's not someone who would hurt someone just because he could okay"

If her speech had gone on any longer Zero thought he would have thrown up in his mouth it was full of such nauseatingly sweet naivety but thankfully for his somewhat loose grasp on sanity the Academy gates opened just in the nick of time and the other members of the Night Class started to stream through them.

"Hello Yuuki...Kiryuu-kun" Kaname greeted with two packages in his hands one large the other tiny.  
"Hi Kaname!" Yuuki cheered happily, trying to compose herself "Oh what's that?" she pointed to the things the pureblood was carrying.

"Ah yes I come bearing gifts" He answered handing her a small box "This is for you Yuuki"

She opened it and inside was a dark red rose bud partially opened and encased in glass and set in gold decoration. "Thank you Kaname! It's so beautiful" she squealed in delighted, Zero was a hundred percent sure now she had bi-polar. 

Yuuki hugged Kaname tightly around his middle.

"I also have something for you too Kiryuu-kun" Kaname said to him, if Zero wasn't so curious he would have been afraid of the smirk plastered across Kuran's lips. 

Zero opened his and was filled with the overwhelming urge to punch that smug bastard right in his stupid handsome face "Wow you're so original Kaname" he growled as he held up the lavender coloured off the shoulder maid outfit.

"Kaname where are the others? Ichijou-sempai and Shiki-kun didn't return from holidays?" Yuuki tried to diffuse the increasingly dangerous situation.

"I don't know Yuuki I haven't heard from either of them since we left at the end of the term" Kaname replied as he pointedly ignored Zero whom was beginning to wonder if he glared at the brunette enough maybe he could set him on fire.

TBC


	15. Your Princess Is In Another Castle

Corazon  
Chapter 14 Your Princess Is In Another Castle

I sprout confused from atop my head.  
These ears as teeth between my legs.  
Who has the nerve to sing la la la?  
Tie down all the moves.  
Conceived released.  
Didn't drop or break.  
Focus in focus.  
En garde.  
Your line is lauded and depraved.  
New sonic reduction's barely staid.  
Who has the nerve to sing la la la?  
This name is a language I don't understand.  
It's easy if you can...

/Blood ran down the walls...crimson stains seeping down from the ceiling drip drip drip. Faces screamed in the back of her mind...voices whispered to her./ 

And as quickly as it had began it all vanished. Yuuki gasped and shook her head, she must have been dreaming, she'd been known to fall asleep in class before but never on patrol though.

"It's nothing..." she whispered to herself reassuringly "Just a dream...the room hasn't changed".

"Yuuki-chan are you alright I heard screaming" Cross asked running in dressed in his sheep patterned pyjamas and brandishing a sword.

"No sorry Chairman I saw a rat ehehe" Yuuki lied laughing nervously, she'd screamed? she wondered how she hadn't even heard her own screams.

&&&

Zero had been sleeping surprisingly well for the first time in ages until the sharp rapping at his door shattered his peaceful slumber.

/Knock...knock/

He opened his eyes wearily and looked over at the clock '3:14pm' god...if he wasn't so tired he would have pulled his gun out from under his pillow. "Yes? What is it?" he groaned wondering how long it would take to suffocate himself with a pillow.

"Kiryuu-san, Chairman Cross wishes to speak with you" one of the maids said politely.

Zero got up slowly and wondered what the hell Cross would want with him at such an early hour "Okay now go away" he replied rudely while he tried to find some clean clothes at the back of his wardrobe. He didn't have that many casual clothes, when Shizuka had taken him all he'd had on him were the clothes on his back and those were just pyjamas, most of the outfits he had he'd shoplifted on his rare outings with Maria...if it had been left up to everyone else he would have been left to walk around naked or wear some of Maria's clothes which was why she always joked about him being a girl, when he was younger her clothes had fit him perfectly.

Eventually after much deliberation (30 seconds) he threw on his grey jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt as well as a black hooded coat seeing as it was the middle of the day. Seriously if he got sunburnt he was going to punch Cross in the face, he didn't care if he wore glasses he would seriously smash his face in if his pale skin became burnt.

"So what do you want Cross-san?" Zero asked politely as he walked into Cross' office, his body language screaming 'if it's not important I'm gonna rip your arms off and shove them down your throat and any other orifices I can reach'.

"Ah Kiryuu-kun" the man said cheerfully not noticing Zero's death glare "I've had a new student apply to join the Academy and I need your advice please"

"Yeah so what does it have to do with me?" he replied sitting down in front of the large desk Cross was situated behind.

"Your brother...Ichiru...he wishes to attend school here in the Day Class" Cross said pushing his glasses back up as they slid slightly down the bridge of his nose "Being Headmaster I can approve or disapprove any application for whatever reason so seeing as you know him best I wanted to know what you thought of this?"

Zero's jaw clenched and unclenched again within a split second, his whole body tensing up. Ichiru was obviously trying to hurt him in someway so Zero's first thought was to deny his twin's request outright...but there was the old adage - keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer now wasn't there. Ichiru was working for someone...someone way higher up so if he could work out what he was doing at the Academy maybe Zero could get ahead of the game.

He smirked slightly before it vanished from his face "He can do whatever he wants, I don't care if he comes here or not".

"Okay...well that's all I needed to know...so you can go now" Cross stated almost looking disappointed.

&&&

Yuuki needed to know about her past, the last ten years she'd always been curious about her life before she'd been rescued by Kaname when she was 5 years old and gone to live with the Chairman though she'd been able to stand not knowing anything of that time even with the nightmares but now she needed to find out the truth about her origins.

She'd been having these horrifying visions the last few days and it had something to do with her past she was sure of it especially with these whispers in her ears that no one else heard. Blood running down the walls and covering her small hands, the incessant pain filled screams were driving her insane. Luckily it only happened at night...the horrible sights were chased away by the daylight.

Yuuki had asked Kaname but he wouldn't tell her.

Zero had been the only one remotely helpful so far in telling her to go to the Hunters Association Headquarters, he had told her that if she'd been attacked by vampires then it should be recorded in their archives.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yagari asked tilting his cowboy hat.

"Yes...and thanks for coming with me Yagari-san" She said looking up at him.

"Yeah well I know how these people work, they can be worse than the bloodsuckers when it comes to dealing with people outside of the Association" he stated pushing the heavy door open. The gigantic atrium was even bigger than the Moon Dormitories and Yuuki would have been very impressed if she'd not have been so anxious.

"Ah Yagari-kun" a bearded man said "I didn't know you'd be in today...weren't you suppose to be over at that Academy helping that idiotic idealist Cross?".

Yagari crossed his arms unconsciously "We're here to see the report from 10 years ago, if you aren't gonna guide us...then get the hell out of our way" he warned him shoving past the man with an arm protectively around Yuuki leading her through the hallway to the archives.

It opened up to up to reveal a large library lined with row upon row of hundreds of books and bound files.

"Here is records of every major battle between hunters and vampires...so you wanna give up yet?" he asked her.

"I need to to recover my memory Yagari-san, I think this is the best way...I'm sorry to drag you into this" Yuuki replied.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I got anything better to do" he commented pulling up a seat. 

"Records from ten years ago are over there" Yagari pointed to a shelf on their left.

Yuuki gathered the documents from the period around the time of her first memories, as she looked over the aged parchments for a hour "The report for the last crime scene...as ordered, three bodies were exterminated the end" she read out loud from a report from 16 years prier "P.S - Starting tomorrow I will make my front as my main occupation. Cross Kaien...hey...Yagari-san...Cross-san was a hunter?"

"Yeah he was a long time ago...something happened and he just quit out of the blue" he told her chewing on the tip of his cigar.

She pulled out a book from the winter ten years ago "I found the record!" Yuuki cried as she pulled her hand away as the page she was holding burst into flames "No!" she cried as the last trace of her past turned to ash.

&&&

Zero laid on his side just staring at the wall. He'd rationalised it in his mind when Cross told him but he was still worried about Ichiru coming back to the Academy even if they wouldn't be in the same class...Zero didn't know why but he was worried for Yuuki, he didn't want her to get hurt from being unknowingly mixed up in their deadly game. Ichiru could be very manipulative and would stab you as soon as you turned your back to him.

To tell the truth he had trusted Shizuka more than he trusted his brother these days.  
Not that he could put his trust in anyone fully. The only one he could believe wouldn't betray him was Yuuki though you never know what she could be hiding behind that innocent schoolgirl getup. 

No...he was being paranoid...Kaname's the one he had to watch out for at the moment.  
Zero rolled over, his chest was starting to hurt again. 

His bloodlust had started to become progressively worse and the tablets were only helping a little. He only ever took blood from the crazy bitch once a month and that was only because she forced him. Zero could control it for now and hopefully Kuran could do the same...oh he could feel the bastard staring at his bare neck during class even though he'd made a point of ignoring the prick. 

Zero wanted so badly to...

To...to...to fucking mess up the damn pretty boys face and then stab him in the eyes just for good measure damn it see who he likes being stared at all night.

Thinking about Kaname at least kept him from thinking about that dream he had. Or at least he thought it was a dream, it felt almost like a memory...like he'd been there before the sense of deja vu was overwhelming.

Slowly his eyes closed shut sleep overcoming him, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him.  
That's when the nightmare started up again...as if he didn't have enough bad memories to play back in his head.

'I don't deserve to be loved...'the thought shot through Zero's mind.

He felt the bullet wound in his left shoulder and he could feel as the monster under his skin crawled around as if itching to escape it's prison of flesh and blood. Like thorn cover vines tearing at his insides and drinking up his blood.

'Just like you did before...you never stop punishing yourself or are you trying to atone' Ichiru held his chin between his slender fingers 'Thanks to you, even though I hate it, I can not help but notice the fact that Zero will feel much more free without me...seriously and the fact that you took Shizuka-sama away from me'

Zero looked at him tiredly '...Don't worry...the naive thought of atonement disappeared...along time ago' he whispered grabbing his twin's wrists angrily 'that night when I saw you smiling...how could you smile? About Mum and Dad's death?'

'Zero...the last piece of my life...eat it all' Ichiru murmured into his ear and Zero felt sick at what Ichiru was asking of him.

'I felt sick, during the day that they killed...Shizuka-sama's lover...they hugged us tightly just like before' Ichiru explained with blood dripping from the claw marks in his side.

He felt like he was missing something the scenes just kept switching around in and out of order, he couldn't keep it from flicking ahead everything was jumbled.

Zero moaned in his sleep like he could actually feel the pain for real.

The door slowly opened silently. Kaname walked in soundlessly and pulled up a chair over from Zero's desk over next to the boy's bed.

He could hear his pained groans from his room and he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway thinking about him so much. It was distracting him from what should be his most pressing issue which was that of his dear Yuuki asking about her past.

These long ten years had been very hard on Kaname to keep Yuuki safe...and not just from his enemies but himself as well...hell it had taken all of his self control not to just bite his princess and be done with it all but it hadn't been the time.

He would have to do it soon though something was brewing at the Council especially with Ichiou and in her current state he would be able to keep her alive for long...yes she was the only one he loved and soon he would have his gentle princess back.

No matter how much sleeping boy was drawing him in Kaname knew it could not be his real feelings...really he didn't want these feelings to be real.

TBC


End file.
